Fan No More
by Mo813
Summary: JONAS: When Macy begins to pretend she doesn't like JONAS anymore, how will she keep her still-growing obsession a secret? Why does Kevin care so much about her being their fan? ASnd Joe and Stella are hiding something...
1. Chapter 1

Macy's POV

"Hey, mace." Stella said, walking up to me on my way to school.

"Hi Stella." I sighed. I had to break the news.

"What's wrong?" she asked slowly.

"I think.... I think that I don't want to be a JONAS fan anymore." I said in a huff. Stella started giggling.

"You are so funny!" she laughed. I glared at her. She straightened up, her eyes widening.

"But you're obsessed! How will you hide that?" she shouted, putting her hands on her hips.

"Shhh! And I just will! I don't like being ignored by them. And anyway, I found a better band!" I choked on the last part, earning an 'oh, really?" look from Stella.

"Who may this wonderful person be?" she asked sarcastically.

"Persons. It's another band. Ok Go. They're awesome!" I squealed fakely.

"You know I like them as much as the next guy, but I know you enough to let you know that I do not believe it. You will never give up on JONAS, and you know It." she said sadly, turning on her heel and walking away. She was right. But no one needed to know that.

I walked up to the big, brown school doors. Ugh, more school. I couldn't wait until summer. My hands wrapped around the door handle and slowly opened it. Ahhh, the sweet smell of pencil wood. Yes. That was the thing I liked about school. Not even Stella knew that.

I walked farther in the school to my yellow locker, turning the dial on the door. I shoved my stuff inside after grabbing a few books I needed and turned toward a frowning Stella. Her locker was right next to mine.

"Okay," I sighed, "you don't hassle me about this decision and you can give me makeovers every day you don't." I said sadly. Great. I just made a deal with the fashion devil. Oops. Stella squealed and clapped, jumping excitedly.

"Deal." she said calmly, relaxing from her little hyper burst.

"So, are you excited about the new JONAS concert?" Stella asked excitedly.

"Nope." her face fell.

"Dang, you're good." she complained. I smirked.

"I'm glad we got here early. I don't want to run into-"

"Us?" Joe said, making me turn around. I almost started squealing, but collected myself.

"Oh, no. Well, gotta go." I said calmly. Joe's eyes almost popped out of his head. I headed toward homeroom, leaving a dazed band behind.

Stella's POV

She really WAS good. Wow. I didn't know she had that much willpower. Joe was still staring after her.

"What just happened?" Nick mumbled. I heard a thump behind him. And I saw Kevin sprawled across the floor.

"The wrong person fainted." I whispered. This day was getting weirder.

"At least it wasn't me." Joe chuckled cockily. I had to smile. And then I hit his arm.

"Ow!" he yelled, holding the place where I smacked him. I stepped by him and lifted Kevin up.

"That was weird." he mumbled sleepily. He stepped out of my arms and looked around.

"So, what's up with Macy?" Nick asked.

"She doesn't want to be your fan anymore." I whispered. All of their eyes grew wide. Kevin gasped.

"No way!" Joe screeched.

"She dropped you for Ok Go." I said, a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

"I don't believe it." Kevin snapped. I nodded sadly.

"Oh well." Nick sighed.

"Okay, well Macy wants to go to this club tonight. I was wondering if you guys wanted to come since she won't be freaked out anymore." I said, lifting the mood.

"I want to go. This could be good for us, guys!" Joe said excitedly. I hoped he was right. Even though I still thought Macy was making a bad decision.


	2. Chapter 2

Macy's POV

"Stella, how could you invite them? You know this is hard for me already!" I screeched.

"Sorry. But you'll have fun!" Stella said quietly. I sighed.

"Okay, so.... Is this makeover done yet?" I whined.

"Almost. Your makeup is so pretty, but you need better clothes for the club!" she criticized.

---------------------------------------

After Stella got me 'clubbier' clothes, she drove us to the club where we would meet the Lucas Brothers.

"You know Macy, you have a lot of willpower. Good for you." Stella said, smiling. I nodded, walking with her into the club vibrating with music. I almost tripped over my heels.

"I've never been to a club." I mumbled.

"Don't worry. I'll be back in a sec." Stella yelled over the music, turning on her heel towards the waiting band. I headed farther toward the middle of the dance floor.

Lovestoned/I Think She Knows was playing as I stopped and started to dance.

She looks like a model, except she's got a little more-

Don't even bother

Unless you got the thing that she likes

Oh, she's going home with me tonight

I felt someone come up behind me. I blushed, but their arms were wrapped around my collar bone, not letting me look up. My body still moved to the beat.

She's freaky and she knows it.

She's freaky but I like it.

She shuts the room down,

The way she walks and causes a fuss.

Whoa. We were grinding. This was... interesting. My mystery-man's hands worked their way under my shirt. That was enough.

I pulled away, turning to look at the awesome dancer. Joe Lucas. Holy shit.

"Macy? Man, you look FINE!" he shouted. My eyes widened. This wasn't helping. I muttered some curses and began to walk away.

"Wait, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." he said more quietly. I stopped. Stupid niceness. What the hell. He wouldn't remember this in the morning. I turned back around.

Why did I have to care so much?


	3. Chapter 3

Stella's POV

Kevin and I were talking about him and his problem with power-sliding and ruining my custom jeans when he suddenly stopped.

"Is that…. Macy and Joe? Wh-Why? I thought Joe didn't like Macy!" Kevin said frustratedly.

"Aww, does Kevin feel over-protective about Macy?" I cooed childishly.

"No! I just know Joe and he'll be with another girl next week." Kevin said in his embarrassingly squeaky voice. His lying voice.

"Wait, Joe?" I said, coming back to reality. My head snapped around. I probably would feel the whip-lash the next morning.

There they were. Joe was sneaking his hands up Macy's shirt and smiling smugly. Then there was Macy. She just looked scared and confused. Poor her. Stupid Joe.

Finally, Macy pulled away when Joe's hands went a _little _too far. Just at the right moment, the song matching m thoughts came on. Womanizer.

_Superstar, where you from? _

_How's it going?_

_I know you, _

_Got a clue what you're doing._

Macy looked at Joe for a second and turned to walk away. You go, girl! I saw Joe say something with his little puppy dog face. If Macy were still a fan, she would totally turn back around and-

No! Stop, Macy! Darn her fan-ness.

_I call 'em like I see 'em._

_I know what you are, _

_What you are, baby._

"Womanizer." I said with the song.

"You're telling me." Kevin huffed. I gathered up my withering courage and walked to the place where Macy and Joe were having a quiet conversation in the middle of a blaring dance floor.

"Stella, where are you going?" Kevin shouted after me, but I ignored him.

"How could you make a move on poor, little weakening Macy? It's bad enough she has to hide her obsession, but now she has to steer clear of a…. womanizer like you!" I shouted over the music.

"I didn't know it was Macy! And Macy, obsession? You little liar!" he said playfully, trying to change the topic.

"Stella." Macy growled before her eyes rolled back and her body hit the ground with a thump. I guess I shouldn't have said that. But it was Joe's fault in the first place.

"Great. You made a move on her _and _made her faint on the same night. Jerk." I hissed. Joe looked at me, a shocked expression clouding over his usually cool demeanor.

"Hey! You're my best friend! Why are you lying and blaming _me _for making her pass out! That was clearly your fault!" Joe said, ignoring the part I most wanted him to hear. If he was going to ignore it, I was going to flaunt it.

"Well, I AM blaming you for making a move on innocent little Macy!" I squealed in rage. Joe studied my face. After a few more minutes, a cocky smirk erupted from his lips.

"You're jealous." He said with a sympathetic expression. He put his hand on my shoulder and used his other hand to slowly unwind the arms I had crossed. My breath hitched, and I took a small step back.

"It's okay. Everyone wants a piece of this." Joe smirked, gesturing to himself and leaning toward me. The song snapped me back.

_You got me going._

_You're oh-so-charming._

_But I can't do it._

_Womanizer._

I turned my head reluctantly as Joe's lips zeroed in on mine. My eyes opened as his lips hit the skin of my cheek and left a burning sensation.

"What's wrong?" Joe asked as he pulled away.

"You're a womanizer." I whispered before turning and heading toward Nick, who was sitting by himself in the corner of the club.

Macy's POV

That dance floor was hard. It gave me a crick in my neck when I woke up a couple minutes later after I fainted. And Kevin wasn't in my line of vision anymore. I heard someone calling my name over the blaring last notes of Womanizer. Wow, I must have been really delusional.

I stood up quickly, giggling nervously at the crowd of people staring at me. I could've sworn a couple of guys were looking at my 'Stella Original' mini-skirt. Curse Stella.

I heard one more shout of my name behind me and I turned to see a frazzled Kevin Lucas.

"Oh, I have been looking for you for awhile! I'm glad I found you. Stella refuses to come over to find you so that she doesn't run into Joe, Joe….you know him, he just wont help, nick is going to fall asleep soon because clubs 'bore him', and no one told me you passed out! And anyway, how can a loud club 'bore' someone?!" Kevin yelled, only stopping to catch his breath from his little rant.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have fainted. I just... got really over-heated. You didn't have to come and try to find me." I said. I hated making a Lucas brother fret, fan or not. Or pretend-not.

"No, it's fine. I was really worried." He said slowly.

"Really?" I smiled. He nodded.

"Care to help me find the rest of the gang so we can get out of here?" he said, reaching out his hand.

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to **Enchantresselle**, who gave me the idea of Stella's POV when Joe made a move on Macy. Sorry for such a long wait, you wouldn't believe all the stuff I've done the past few weeks. **


	4. AN

Okay, I have decided to make a new account because I realized these stories I've written are really bad and rushed. I don't know if I'm going to delete this account or just delete the stories. I made a new account already, just in case. It's **YourDreamer138. **I'm really sorry, but these stories were starters and I don't know where to go with them. Hey, let me promise you this. For a few of those stories, I will redo them and put them back up on my new account. Please don't hate me, but I know that you all knew these stories weren't very good. See you at my new account. :-)


End file.
